Notice Me
by rasberryicie
Summary: What really happens when Blaine Anderson gets home. Is he a normal teenage boy, or is something else going on? And why doesn't anybody ever seem to notice? Abused!Blaine Slight Klaine (After Breakup) REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

"_I'm gay."_

Those three words changed Blaine Anderson's life forever.

He had known he was gay, since the beginning of middle school. He told his father one year later.

Bad idea.

He remembers what happened like it was yesterday.

_"What?"_

_"Dad, I-I'm gay."_

_"No Blaine. Your straight."_

_"No dad, I-I'm not. I've known for about a year now. I-"_

_"Shut up. You are straight. You like girls. This is a phase, Blaine. We'll get this firgured out."_

_"I'm gay. I don't want to change, dad." Blaine had tears forming in his eyes. "Please.. I'm still your son."_

_"You are not my son anymore, Blaine."_

_"Dad, I-"_

_That's when it happened. His father had hit him for the very first time. It wasn't even a smack. It was a punch. Right in the jaw. _

_"You will not be gay in this house, Blaine. You are straight. So get this idea out of your mind. I don't know what would make you think this is okay, but it isn't. You need to change. I will NOT have a faggot living in MY house. Understand?"_

_Blaine's mother just sat there, and watched._

"I'm home!" Blaine yelled to the empty living room. Like they would answer if they were here anyway.

He promised his father he would be home right after the Glee Club's production of Grease. He always kept his promises to his father.

Blaine walked up the spiral staircase to his room. He put his bookbag down and laid down on his bed. He couldn't believe what happened earlier. Kurt had said he didn't trust Blaine. It broke something in him. He never had thought he would hear Kurt utter those fearful words. Ever.

He shook the thoughts and memory of it form his head, and got up. He wanted to shower. He wanted to run the scolding water and forget about everything. He wanted to wash away what he had dont with Eli, but he knew he couldn't. He cheated. On the love of his life. He had done everything to keep them together.

Eli was an accident.

_A boy about Blaine's age walks into a motel room with a small glass of water and hands it to Blaine._

_"You alright?"_

_"I-I can't do this, Eli. I'm sorry."_

_'Blaine, just let me do everything. You don't have to think about anything. I promise." _

_Just then, Eli kisses him slowly. Blaine of course kisses back. This goes on for a short while, but Blaine eventually pulls away._

_"I-I can't."_

_Blaine runs._

It was bad enough that he had thought about cheating on Kurt, but he actually acted on it. He allowed another man to kiss and touch him like Kurt has. It wasn't right. He only did it, because of what happened with his father the night before, and how Kurt never seemed to care.

Blaine was lost.

**Hope you liked it! Review! If I get five reviews then I'll write a new chapter (: Next: What happened wih Blaine's father the night before he went to Eli's?**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine thought it was utterly hilarious that nobody ever noticed when he was hurt or upset at school. Nobody. He could walk right in with two black eyes, a broken wrist, with a heart moniter, in a wheel chair, and he would be lucky if somebody even took a second glance. That wasn't what bothered him today, though. I mean, it was, but not as much as Kurt did. He hasn't talked to Kurt since what had went down in the hallway after the musical. He tried calling. Of course he did. But do you think he answered? No. Sure, Blaine cheated. Blaine cheated on the love of his life, and was beating himself up over it everyday for the past week. Plus, his father hasn't exactly made anything better for him. The constant yelling of the words:

_"Fag!"_

_"Queer!"_

_"Fairy!"_

_"You will _never _be classified as my son again."_

_"Why can't you be like Cooper? You know, normal."_

He missed the father he had when he was five. The one that would pick him up and twirl him in a circle when he got home from Kindergarden. Blaine knew he was gone forever.

Plus, he still would never forgive his father for what he did on the night before he went to Eli's. Before he went to the person who would change his life forever. Before he made the biggets mistake of his life, because he felt worthless and unimportant. Before he ruined his life.

FLASHBACK:

_'Blaine! Get your faggot ass down here this instant!"_

_Blaine didn't think he had ever run down a spiral staircase as fast as he did when he heard that yell. That yell meant something horrible was going to happen, and it usually had something to do with some kind of violent actions._

_"Sir?"_

_"Come here." His father motioned for him to step closer, and Blaine did. _

_"Is everything o-" That was all he got to say before he hit the ground. He lifted his hand to his cheek where he had been hit. _

_"I heard you on Skype last night. You told that boy you loved him. That is al kinds of wrong, Blaine. I thought I taught you this. I thought that I was a good enough example to you. I heard you say it, Blaine. Don't even attempt to deny it. Explain yourself."_

_"There isn't anything to explain.." Blaine said quietly. He was still on the ground holding his now bruising cheek. "I do love him."_

_Another hit. _

_"No. You do not."_

_"Dad, I- You can't tell me who I can or cannot love! It isn't your choice." He was crying now. _

_"Shut up queer. Just get out of my sight. You know, sometimes I wish those boys taught you some more at that dance. Taught you how to be tough and how to be straight. Maybe the could have knocked some sense into you." He sneered._

_That's when Blaine got up, ignoring all the pain in his body, and ran up the stairs in search of his phone. It was next to his bed on the counter. He called the one person who he knew could help._

_"Kurt.. Come on, please Kurt.. I need you."_

_No answer._

Now, he didn't have anyone. Not even Kurt.

**I am soooo sorry guys! You have to understand. I've had a lot of personal issues going on in my home involving people moving and constant business. I really did try to get this done. Forgive me? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
